The Here, the Now, and What is
by memyselfandi3
Summary: James and Lily. Time is evolving. Nothing remains the same.
1. Hogwarts, the cliché

Sitting in her compartment, she anxiously awaited the arrival of her friends. Summer had come to an abrupt halt as if it had never began, yet hers was full of wily tales of visits to madcap relatives and encounters with peculiar strangers. To her, it was the beginning of the end. A farewell to what she had known, loved, and cherished. For six years, Hogwarts had been her haven, home away from home, and the other numerous clichés used to describe one's second home. After she would graduate, if one were to ask her what school she attended, she would be privileged to declare that Hogwarts was her alma mater, and under the authority of none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.  
  
Lily smiled broadly and imagined a great cheer from the crowd. Then, seizing the opportunity, she quickly pulled out a piece of scrap parchment and quill and proceeded to write,  
  
"For six years.. haven.. home away from home." Lily muttered.  
  
"Already started writing your head girl speech I see."  
  
Severely startled, Lily quickly crumpled the piece of parchment in her hand and hastily threw her quill into her satchel. With her face reddening, Lily blew a piece of hair out of her face and answered indignantly,  
  
"I was not. I was just.writing.private stuff," she finished hurriedly, "yeah, that's it, private stuff."  
  
James shrugged his shoulders and nodded,  
  
"Okay," he said slowly.  
  
"What are you doing in here anyway and how did you know I was head girl?" Lily snapped.  
  
"To answer your first slightly rude question, I was looking for Remus, Sirius, Peter. Second," at this point, James nodded his head towards Lily's robes; "I can see that shiny and thoroughly polished badge from here."  
  
"Oh-" and then clearly not wanting to appear stupid, she added, "I have not seen your silly little friends, would you please leave now?"  
  
James raised his hands in the air and slipped out of the compartment with hands still raised, signifying surrender. Although he hadn't gotten very far when he whipped around and poked his head in again,  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I did that too this summer when I received my Head Boy Badge. Have a wonderful afternoon."  
  
Clearly having the upper hand, James flashed Lily a grin and ducked back out. It took a couple of seconds before Lily registered just exactly what James had been trying to say. Exactly 3.9 seconds later, realization rained down upon her and her face contorted into a well-practiced scowl whenever James Potter was concerned. Then, she threw her letter at the compartment door where his head had been seconds earlier. However, the compartment door decided to open once more, although this guest was much more welcome.  
  
Quickly dodging the flying object, Sicily asked,  
  
"And what pray tell has your robes in a bunch?"  
  
"Potter is Head boy," Lily answered morosely. The scowl had changed into a pensive frown.  
  
"Ah, I see. I thought that maybe the world had crumbled and you had found out that your life as we all knew it was over by the look on your face."  
  
"Oh no, Potter as Head Boy is much, much worse. You see, if the world crumbled, there would be no more James. And if my life were over, there would be no more Potter. But with him as Head Boy, I have to see his smug, arrogant, and stupid face everyday. You see, " she repeated, "This is much, much worse."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by another arrival.  
  
"Talking about Potter?" Nadia observed by the smirk on Sicily's face and the frown on Lily's.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Lily as she stood to help Nadia with her trunk.  
  
"Six years of experience."  
  
Yes, this was her Hogwarts.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"There you are!" James exclaimed once he found his friends.  
  
"Prongs!" three young men shouted in unison as if they were drunken sailors.  
  
"Where were you? I swear I looked in here before," James asked.  
  
The other three cast each other secretive and mischievous glances. Peter then chose to look down at his project, Remus discovered a speck on the window that suddenly became interesting and Sirius gave James a crafty smile and said airily,  
  
"Oh, we were around. Now on to other things, where were you? We have been in here for quite a while for you to have found us."  
  
"Oh that," and with this statement, the edges of James' mouth curved into a devious smile, "I was just keeping this year's Head Girl on edge."  
  
"Who is Head Girl? We all know that you are Head Boy (Remus sniffed at this statement) but who is Head Girl? When I read your letter, it certainly didn't mention Head Girl."  
  
"Oh, I had poked my head into a quaint compartment and happened upon none other than Lily Evans herself and figured that I should chat. Then I saw the Head Girl badge and figured that I should test her out. She passed nicely, though."  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. James, if you like her, do something about it. Quit agitating her like some shy, insecure, eight year old boy who resorts to pushing his crush down on the playground," Remus scolded.  
  
James shifted nervously in his seat and an impish, child-like grin grew on his face,  
  
"I-I.. I-I mean.well.I am," James finished strongly.  
  
Sirius looked at James and started to chuckle, which soon turned into a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Did you hear that Remus? 'I am'" he mocked in a deep and manly voice.  
  
Remus thought about James' false bravado and began to chuckle a little himself.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, James ran his hand through the back of his hair and then glanced around the compartment, looking for a distraction. Once his eyes landed on Peter, he knew he had found it,  
  
"What are you doing, Peter?" James asked loudly so that he could be heard over his friend's howls.  
  
Taking a break from laughter, Sirius and Remus looked over at Peter to see him carefully knitting his grandmother a scarf. Glancing up and looking around nervously, Peter quickly discarded his 'activity' and answered,  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
The guys rolled onto the floor at Peter's reply. Remus was the first to sober and he turned to give Peter an incredulous stare,  
  
"Who taught you that?"  
  
"My grandmother (a fresh wave of laughter fell over the guys) taught me this summer while I stayed with her. Oh honestly, stop laughing (the guys laughed harder). It isn't that funny you know. Lots of well rounded and good young men know how to knit!"  
  
A great roar of laughter escaped from Sirius. The rest of the train ride was spent laughing somewhat at Peter's expense. Soon, feeling left out from the fun, Peter joined in and laughed at his expense too.  
  
((((((((((  
  
Once the students had reached Hogwarts, the older students piled into the horseless carriages and the first years made their sojourn across the lake for the first time.  
  
In one carriage, Lily sat with her friends, arguing her case to express the infinite flaws in James Potter.  
  
"Oh Lily, give it a rest. Can we discuss our summers now?" Nadia asked, slightly irritated by Lily's incessant complaining over the injustice of the Hogwarts system and its selection of Head Boy's.  
  
"Oh, all right, if that is what you want," Lily replied.  
  
"Believe me, it is," Sicily stated firmly.  
  
"Okay then, so how were the summers? Anything good happen? Anyone find out anything juicy? Anyone need to see my homework before we reach the Great Hall?"  
  
"Great. No. Sure did. Definitely," Nadia replied holding out her hand for Lily's homework.  
  
"I don't think so. Not after you just cut me off. Try me at a better time."  
  
Nadia huffed and Sicily giggled, but as if a thought suddenly came to her, her stature became hunched and she leaned over and whispered,  
  
"Mine was great, but I know some kids who won't be coming back this year."  
  
"Who?" Nadia asked, forgetting the homework she was sneaking from Lily's school bag.  
  
"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but-"  
  
"Well, whom did we hear it from?" Lily asked primly.  
  
"Oh come down off of your 'gossip is for those incapable of actual thought- ' blah, blah and listen. I have been reading the Daily Prophet and they are keeping it pretty hush, hush. You'll only find them talk of it on the back page."  
  
"Talk of what?" Nadia's eyes glittered with anticipation and apprehension. She barely read the Daily Prophet. She felt as if it was rather biased and the majority of articles were there to entertain rather than inform.  
  
"Talk of strange, sudden, random, evil deaths. Muggles."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"A lot, when some of the students in our school have muggle parents. Not all of the attacks were just ill informed muggles. Some had daughters and/or sons that attend this school."  
  
"Like who?" Lily asked, gossip was just gossip. Although it was a different matter when it pertained to you.  
  
"Analia Bunker is one. Zachary Lightfoot is the other. Both muggle-born."  
  
Lily and Nadia both gasped.  
  
"Wasn't Zachary Lightfoot in Hufflepuff?" asked Nadia.  
  
"Yup, and Analia Bunker was in Ravenclaw. She was actually half and half. From what I hear, although you didn't hear it from me ('yeah-yeah' Lily and Nadia chorused), Analia's mother was a Slytherin. Turned her back on 'em all when she found love in a muggle. Cut off all ties with her family. Analia will be back but I think Zachary went off to stay with other relatives. I heard that he mourned so badly because he thought it was his entire fault. I heard that he is in a muggle asylum."  
  
Before Lily or Nadia could utter another word, the carriage had stopped. Stepping out, Lily took a good look at the castle. The conversation niggled at her brain and worried her because she too, was muggleborn. Yet the sight of the castle let her forget her worries for just a moment. She felt that she would not leave this castle, the same way she came in. Things were going to happen this year. Lily felt it in her bones. Something was going to happen. Students were going to change. This was certainly going to be an unforgettable year. 


	2. Congratulations and Mashed Potatoes

I would like to thank my first reviewer, FallenAngel, (and probably my only one ( ). I do not claim to be a wonderful writer, but I do enjoy and appreciate your response. I welcome constructive criticism because I want to improve. Thank you and now on with the show!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer (I forgot my other one.): I don't a thing. Never have. Never will. I only hope that some day, I could write my own series and make as much money and gain as much popularity as J.K. Rowling. Again, I own nothing.  
  
Once the sorting hat had finished its song, and the wide-eyed, mesmerized first years were sorted, the Great Hall became filled with noises of slurping and munching. Dumbledore's speech this year was the same as always. Nothing new, nothing different.  
  
"So Lily, I forgot to congratulate you. It isn't everyday one's best friend is Head Girl you know," Nadia explained with a dribble of mashed potatoes floating down her chin.  
  
Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Sicily interrupted Lily's reply,  
  
"Could you try for once to eat like a proper person? Honestly, sometimes it is embarrassing to be seen with you while you are eating. Whether it's gnawing on some bone or snorting milk out of your nose, or-"  
  
"That is enough, thank you. I get the point. Thank you Nadia for the compliment," Lily interrupted.  
  
Sicily huffed, "I was just saying that it is really annoying and very unappetizing to sit watch your friend shovel in her food and then watch half of it leave her mouth as more comes in. It is repulsing!"  
  
"Thank you for the marvelous assessment Sicily. However, what is even more disgusting is walking on your nail chewing's!" Nadia retorted.  
  
"How dare you! It is awful to have to wake up in the morning and smell your breath!"  
  
"Well, I can't stand it when you chew your quill down to the point! And then watch you pick the feathers out of your teeth!!"  
  
At this point, several bystanders of the conversation abandoned their food (too disgusted to eat) and proceeded to watch two friends bicker over whom was more repulsive. Growing tired of the squabbling, Lily sighed and stared at her plate. Just as her carrots were about to drown in the land of gravy, Lily looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring back.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"That is awful, and you say that Zachary Lightfoot won't be coming back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nope. He went mad. Always muttering in his sleep, and then not sleeping for days, he was. I heard his muggle relatives couldn't take it anymore and chucked him into an asylum. He was a nice bloke," Remus replied quietly.  
  
"I saw him around. He was quite annoying and very mettlesome. Gossiped more than the girls. But, yeah, I guess he was nice," assessed James.  
  
"Do you know this guy who is behind all of this? I don't think he has a name. All I ever read is 'you-know-who'."  
  
"Not a clue. I asked my parents and they told me 'it wasn't my concern and that I should just stay a kid'. I bet your parents would know Sirius."  
  
Sirius scowled and said rather moodily,  
  
"Don't mention them. I haven't seen them in a year. I don't talk to them and they don't speak to me. If you want to know anything of that sort, ask my brother Regalus who can be found at the Slytherin table amidst the other 5th years in his house."  
  
James sighed heavily; he knew it was his mistake that he mentioned Sirius' family and by the looks Remus and Peter were giving him, they knew too. Knowing that for the next few minutes Sirius would continue to sulk, James stared down onto his plate. For no apparent reason, James looked up from his plate and his eyes fell on Lily Evans. Just as he was about to turn back to his plate, Lily looked up from her plate and at him too. Each of them stared for a few seconds before someone whispered in his ear,  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you that it isn't polite to stare?"  
  
James turned to find Remus and Sirius smirking at him. He looked back towards Lily but she had already turned away.  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
"Oh really?" Sirius asked while grinning, his previous troubles forgotten.  
  
"Yes, really!"  
  
"James, why don't you go over there and say something? Didn't you say that the two of you talked on the train?" Remus threw in.  
  
"That was different. I was pushing her buttons then. She really didn't say anything. It was more of a monologue. What you are talking about is a conversation. Involving friendly (or otherwise) banter between two civilized individuals. I can't do that."  
  
"Because you aren't civilized?" Sirius asked sweetly.  
  
"No. It is because I get all tongue-tied because I never know what she'll say and I bet she would just say something that would embarrass me like it did by the lake back in 5th year and then I would run my hand thru my hair and then she would make fun of that and then I would have nothing to say and.."  
  
"Prongs, you are rambling. Get up and go over there and say you wanted to salute her on becoming Head Girl. Then, if she replies with something mean, it would make her look awful and not you."  
  
"Just remember, tongue in cheek. If she insults you, smile nicely and quickly walk away. That way it would save you from making a total ass of yourself," Remus instructed.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs. Get over there and turn on the marauder charm. Do we have to demote you to fetch boy because you are unable to talk to a girl?"  
  
"Hey!" Peter interjected. "Fetch boy is not a bad occupation!"  
  
"Right. She is just a girl. I can do it." And with that, James got up from his seat and calmly made his way over to Lily. The walk seemed like forever.  
  
Once he reached her, he opened his mouth to say "Congratulations" but what came out was entirely different,  
  
"Could you hand me the pitcher of pumpkin juice? Our end ran out."  
  
Lily eyed James warily but handed him the pumpkin juice and turned around to talk to her friends. James continued to stand there.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Still feeling someone's presence behind her, Lily turned around and faced James.  
  
"Is there anything else you need? Tarts, pies, an incentive to go away?"  
  
James stood there and shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Then what do you want Potter?" Lily spat.  
  
Out of nervousness, James fingers ventured into his pocket to grab hold of his trusty snitch.  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed and looked James up and down.  
  
"You shouldn't play with yourself in public, Potter. It doesn't look right."  
  
James wondered what she was talking about but he quickly understood. He hastily removed his hand from his pockets and into his hair. His face had gone a nice shade of pink. Close to the shade of Lily's face back on the train when James had walked in on her commencement speech. This was revenge and Lily was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"I just want to say congratulations on becoming Head Girl and I look forward to working with you this year."  
  
Taken slightly aback, Lily replied,  
  
"Thank you. The same to you."  
  
James sighed and ventured back to his end of the table.  
  
"Well?" Peter inquired.  
  
"Nothing. I just congratulated her and then came back."  
  
"You were over there quite a while and that is all you said?" Remus posed.  
  
"I asked for the pumpkin juice." James answered simply.  
  
Sirius chuckled,  
  
"You hear that everyone? James asked for the pumpkin juice. Next, he'll ask for her hand in marriage."  
  
"Take back that pumpkin juice and say something else. Like, 'I was wondering Lily if you would like to join me for a butterbeer our next Hogsmeade outing."  
  
James shook his head 'no', but the harassment from his friends convinced him to go back. Once he reached Lily, his friends watched the transaction take place.  
  
She turned around again, he handed her the pumpkin juice and said something, she replied with a firm answer (Peter could have sworn it was 'no'), then he said something and she replied, then he grinned and before the other marauders knew it, mashed potatoes were decorating his shoes and his robes were sprayed with backwashed pumpkin juice.  
  
On his way past his table, Sirius asked innocently,  
  
"Did she say yes?"  
  
"Only if hell would freeze over and the earth split in two, and flobberworms ruled the earth. Twice."  
  
With that, James exited the Great hall, leaving a trail of mashed potatoes and his fellow marauders laughter behind him. 


End file.
